creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShawnCognitionCP/Creepweek: Finale
Hello, Creepypasta Wiki community, and welcome to the finale installment of Creepweek. This is the entry that will kick off Shocktober, and welcome the upcoming month. You can expect movies from here on out, but I'm sending the Creepypastas out with something special. Today, you'll see multiple stories, each of which fulfilling certain archetypes we have all grown to love due to horror media. Seven stories, seven terrors. Wendigo: A Terrifying Story Everyone knows of the classic legends given to us by the Native Americans. Usually a symbol of courage, peace, and sometimes even honor. There have been times where these legends take a turn for the twisted side of life. Where they stop becoming creation tales, and transform into terror. Wendigo: A Terrifying Story is perhaps the strongest example of that. What starts off as a simple house party soon becomes a night of terror, when they begin sharing stories of an old tale, a creature able to possess people and animals alike, and one that has an unquenchable bloodlust. If the classic slaughtering of a group of teenagers isn't enough for you, you might settle for the slaughtering of adults. For that, we have a similar story, with a double appearance of this creature coming to our list. The Wendigo Yet again, we see this creature showing up. The Wendigo simply can not have it's thirst quenched. This time, it's a hunting trip in the 13 mile woods of New Hampshire. For a place filled with rumors of cannibalism, murder, and even ghostly apparitions, you'd think you'd be a bit wary coming here for extended amounts of time. Instead, we have this story. 1957, three friends head into the forest to hunt. Instead, they are the hunted. You simply do not strut around in the territory of an ancient man-eating, dream-controlling monster, whom had tormented the Native Americans to the point of extreme sorrow. Pretty sure we learned this in 5th grade. A Walk in the Woods Sometimes, we draw wrong conclusions. It is a common human error we are all forced to accept. We fail, we draw conclusions, and sometimes, it is lethal. All of us, at some point or another, have thought about what lurks in the woods. Some believe in creatures such as Bigfoot and the Yowi (depending on location), and others believe in unknown predators. Either way, the thought has crossed out mind. Regardless of what you believe in, the woods are a place of perfect cover, providing great stealth capability. Naturally, when we find a place we aren't completely comfortable in, our mind races. We begin to lose our grip on reality, and we think up all possible situations. A short but sweet story, it'll get you thinking next time you take A Walk in the Woods. Sometimes the answer is right in front of your face. The Flatwoods Monster A story based on a supposedly real case, it is regarded as one of the most legendary stories about Extraterrestrials we have ever known. The Flatwoods Monster Picture space in your head. If the infinite model of the universe is true, than that means there is unlimited space to be used. With that, any logical thing that can happen, has. So, if this model is true, what use is it to say Extraterrestrials don't exist? Though the question "if they are close enough to us" is certainly up for grabs, it's a topic we all should think on. If they were close enough, certainly, they could be advanced enough to locate us, other intelligent life. Would they even be carbon-based, like all life we have known and researched? If they were, their parasites, viruses, and bacteria can target us. If not, they are something we have no clue about. This is one of the many questions left by the supposed visit of the Flatwoods Alien, when it crash landed in Braxton County, West Virginia on September 12th, 1952. If you are interested in reading about the real case, here is a link. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flatwoods_monster 7 Gates of Hell A story taking place on Halloween itself, this story speaks about the narrator's travels, on Halloween day, through the seven gates in his dreams. Each gate showing a different type of hell than the last, the Doorman he meets simply guides his way. Taking a rumor similar to the well known Blood Mary ritual, the narrator simply traveled through seven different black gates in his neighborhood before resting, on Halloween day. Supposedly, this is the day the barrier between death and life are the weakest. It is from here he embarks on his recorded travels, showing the forests, fire, and punishment certain people continuously go through, even seeing the shadow of a victim taking revenge on his killer. Spiritualism has such a place in October, that I could not keep this week away from it, It's as much a part of the holiday as the horror movies, the treats, and the scares themselves. With any ritual, you can go wrong, but you can always have fun doing it. Cervine Birth The miracle of child birth is something most of us will go through in our lives. Having children of your own is often described as the strongest love anyone can feel for another person, even stronger than their love for their partner. Those people should take a look at this story. Cervine Birth is a story about a strange internet video, documenting a white deer giving birth to its young. Usually, this would be the first moments of sentience, and a step towards a new life. This time, it's a step towards death. The child is not a normal deer. Described as a mixture between human and animal, the child is apparently to blame for a family committing mass suicide- taking their own children as well. Black fluid replacing the usual substance, it welcomed something. The story also goes into detail about a followup video, titled Foxtrot. Whether it's simply monstrosity at play, or something far darker, the video is said to be gone. You will never get all the details. The House Deep in the Woods There is no way to end this, other than with a Halloween tale. The House Deep in the Woods is about a man, whom is traveling into the woods to find some sort of medication for his ill wife. After discovering a deformed looking Jack-O-Lantern in the forest, which perfectly suits the Holiday, he attempts to travel back. It is here he discovers a house in the woods. Deep in the woods, you might add. This man sees some rather disturbing things on his travels, that I can not explain without ruining the story. I highly recommend you give this story a try. It just might be the perfect breaker for the season. The house is run down, but the occupant is not. Be wary when you see a Jack-O-Lantern sitting alone in the forest, especially when it has a bug issue. Or, better yet. Run. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Creepweek Closing I hope you all enjoyed Creepweek. Starting tomorrow, October first, Shocktober will kick off. Shocktober is the same concept as Creepweek, but with horror movies. I hope I got people into the feeling of the holiday, and I hope I can continue to do so. You might not have noticed, but from the start, all of the stories fulfilled different horror archetypes. Yes, it was planned that deep. Each story took a title, and fulfilled it. I will highlight those now. Out in the Woods- Creature in the woods, Isolated Tobit: The Bleeding Sky- Evil deity, Cult Julia Legare- Buried alive, Undead Skinwalker- Shapeshifter, Witch The Ghoul- Evil spirit, Cannibalism Through the Trees- The journal, Monster in the trees Wendigo: A Terrifying Story- The old legend, party slaughter The Wendigo- Hunting trip A Walk in the Woods- Mindfuck The Flatwoods Monster- Extraterrestrial, Based on reality 7 Gates of Hell- Ritual Cervine Birth- Technology, lost tape The House Deep in the Woods- Abandoned shack, Alone in the woods I hope you enjoyed the ride. I loved it. Tomorrow, the next event starts. Category:Blog posts